


Of sippy cups and plushie Baymax

by FujoshiCore



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkward Tadashi, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, little Hiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiCore/pseuds/FujoshiCore
Summary: When Haru noticed a little child lost at the mall, he didn't expect to be attracted to the child's older brother. A series of OneShots. SLASH





	1. In the Mall

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Soooo... I know I should be uploading The Untitled Song, don't worry, I'm working on it.
> 
> I was looking at Big Hero 6 fan arts for inspiration and I stumbled upon 'uponagraydawn' SingleDad!Tadashi AU drawings and it's so beautiful!
> 
> If you haven't seen them, look it up! If someone knows if he/she has another tumblr account or a deviantart or even a twitter account, please let me know, so I could thank that beautiful person for making such an art.
> 
> So yeah my fingers slipped...
> 
> You could think of this as a series of oneshots.
> 
> Tadashi is 17
> 
> Hiro is 5
> 
> Haru is 16 (looks exactly like in my other story, only that he doesn't need his wheelchair)

He was going to head to the cashier when he noticed a little kid standing among a crowd, holding a plush tightly to his chest, looking lost. Haru looked around trying to see if there was someone looking for him but the mall was too crowded.

The kid almost crashed into a shopping cart and the owner gave him dirty looks.

He quickly interceded placing himself in front of him. "I'm so sorry. He is just a kid." He started.

"Make sure to keep him on a leash." He grunted passing by.

"How nice." He mumbled, scowling after him.

He turned back to the kid and kneeled in front of him, inspecting that he was alright.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked softly. "Did come here with your family?"

The kid nodded hesitantly, shyly looking up from behind his hair, hugging his plush tightly.

He smiled reassuringly. "My name is Haru. What is your name?"

"Hiro…" He said quietly and stared suddenly at him. "My brother said that I shouldn't talk with strangers."

Haru chuckled. "And your brother is right. You should be careful."

"How course he is! He is the bestest!" He exclaimed happily.

_'_ _Oh my God! He's so cute!'_

Haru laughed. "I'm sure. Now, let's go and find him."

"Where did you saw him last?"

"Um, I-I don't know." He mumbled and his eyes became glossy.

He could already see the upcoming bawl.

"It's okay. We'll find him." He assured him quickly. "I promise."

"Pinky promise?" He asked, holding his pinky finger up.

"Of course." He said seriously. "I never back down from a promise. Especially from a pinky one." He said, intertwining their pinky fingers.

"Cool! Come on! Come on!" Hiro insisted, pulling from his shirt.

"Hey, wait up!" He requested standing up.

"Where do you think he could be?" He asked.

"Um, in… the food section? We have no cereal."

"Cereal…" He trailed off looking for the right path. "Come." He said walking forward, pushing his cart.

When Hiro stayed in the same place he stared at him worriedly. "Hiro? What is it?"

"Can- can I hold your hand?" He asked quietly staring at him with wide eyes.

"U-uh. Of course." He smiled softly. _'God, he's adorable!'_

As they headed to the cereal aisle they observed the buyers.

"Do you see him?"

"No." He mumbled quietly.

"Hey. It's going to be alright. We are going to find him."

Hiro nodded.

"What was he wearing? Was he wearing a shirt of a certain color?"

He looked thoughtfully. "A white shirt. With a ninja." His eyes lightened up. "And a baseball cap!"

"A baseball cap? I think I just saw someone… this way."

He took Hiro to the other end of the aisle and saw a teenager looking around frantically.

"Have you seen a little child?" He asked the passing buyers but many just ignored him. "Please, I'm looking for my brother!" He begged, crestfallen.

Hiro rushed towards him exclaiming, losing his grip on his plush, dropping it. "'Dashi!" He promptly crashed into him, hugging his legs.

"Hiro!" He called, relieved, kneeling and hugging him close. "There you are! I told you to stay close." He said.

"I'm sorry! There was a mean lady and I didn't like her." Hiro replied and hugged him tightly.

"Thank God you are alright." He mumbled quietly, holding him close.

Haru reached for the plush and held it on his arms, looking at the reunited brothers and smiled, glad that everything was okay.

"'Dashi! Come! I want you to meet Haru!" Hiro insisted, pulling his hand.

Tadashi smiled and let Hiro pull him to where Haru was, stopping right in front of him.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Hi."

"He is the one that helped me!" Hiro exclaimed happily.

"Thank you." He smiled at him.

_'_ _That's it. I'm dead. It was a nice life.'_

"If there is something-" Tadashi started.

He shook his head, blushing. "It's okay, really. You have a cute brother." He smiled and brushed his hair behind his ear, looking up from his fringe.

Tadashi blushed and smiled.

Hiro looked between them curiously.

"Are you going to invite him dinner?" He asked suddenly.

"What?! Hiro!" Tadashi exclaimed embarrassed.

"That's a no?" Hiro asked innocently.

Haru laughed.

His phone started ringing startling them.

"Oh, excuse me." He said picking his phone, he looked at the caller ID and sighed. "Hello?... Yes, I'm still at the mall… what? But-" He trailed off listening to the other end of the line. "Why didn't you told me sooner? Alright, I will make sure to buy them… okay, see you later." He said ending the call.

"Um, well, I should… go, now." Haru said, looking at them.

"Yeah, uh, thanks again."

"Really. It was no problem at all." He smiled warmly; he looked at his arms and noticed that he was hugging Hiro's plush. "Oh! I'm sorry." He said blushing slightly, returning it to Hiro.

"Bye Hiro!" He waved. "Be careful!"

Hiro waved back happily. "Bye bye!"

They saw him leaving.

"You can't keep running away." Tadashi said, looking seriously at him, when they were alone.

"Why didn't you invite him over?" Hiro asked innocently.

"Hiro, I'm talking."

"Really, why not?" Hiro ignored him. "Is it because he is a boy?" He asked tilting his head.

"Hiro." Tadashi warned.

"I don't see any problem with that. I like him. He's nice and he has pretty eyes."

"It's not because he is a boy." Tadashi informed him. "And yes, he has pretty eyes. Really pretty." He said distractedly and quickly shook his head clearing his throat.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know him. And that's it." Tadashi argued. "And I probably won't see him again, so just drop it."

"Yeah, but you'd like to." Hiro grinned at him teasingly, Tadashi glared at him.

"I saw how you looked at him. You like him!" He exclaimed happily. "You like him! You lik-!"

Tadashi's hand shot out to cover his mouth, face red.

Hiro licked his palm.

"Urgh!" Tadashi grunted and let go.

Hiro grinned at him.

"We are going to have a serious talk when we get back home." He glared at him.


	2. At the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiro is a sneaky lil shit. A cute lil shit though.
> 
> Also, I have another work posted, it's going to be a series of unrelated oneshots.

Haru was walking on the park along Luna when he saw the guy from the other day, looking around. He had a foreboding feeling.

Luna stared at him curiously for a few seconds and bid farewell, heading to her house.

Haru stared back at him, hesitating whether or not to approach. He took a deep breath and quietly approached him. "Um, excuse me."

"Holy-!" Tadashi exclaimed startled.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you like that! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"It's alright." Tadashi reassured when he regained his breath.

"You sure?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure."

"If I may ask, what are you looking for?"

Tadashi looked at him, hesitating. "Um, I lost Hiro." He said quietly.

"You lost him again?!" Haru exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Shhh!" Tadashi hushed him. "I'm pretty sure he does it intentionally."

"Why would he-!" Haru started but he was cut off.

"I don't know! Okay!" Tadashi exclaimed. "I have to find him."

Haru shook his head, incredulous. "I will help looking."

"You don't have to."

"Of course I have! A child is missing! I'm not going to turn away and pretend that it isn't happening!"

"Alright. Thank you."

He shook his head. "Just thank me when we find him." He stopped suddenly and gazed at him embarrassedly. "I'm sorry, but… your name?"

Tadashi stared confusedly at him for a few seconds and then blushed deeply, scratching his neck nervously. "My name is Tadashi." He said offering his hand.

"I'm Haru." He smiled. "Now, Tadashi, let's look for Hiro."

* * *

"Does he know how to climb trees?" Haru asked, looking around.

"Yes, I think so."

"You think?" Haru asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Tadashi frowned. "Look, I don't really have as much time as I'd like to, to take care of him."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Haru said quietly.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just a little anxious."

"I understand." He smiled reassuringly.

"So… trees." He gulped. "Do you know how to climb one?"

"You don't?"

"I... I'm not a big fan of the heights."

"Hey!" They heard a voice coming from above. They both looked up, gaping. "What took you so long?"

"What?"

"He was there the whole time?" Haru muttered and looked at Tadashi; he had a tick on his eye.

"Can you climb down?"

"Erm, I'm a little stuck…" Hiro trailed off. "Hey, Haru."

"Hi." Haru waved a little.

"I'm going to kill him." Tadashi mumbled approaching the tree, to pull Hiro down.

Haru sighed deeply.

After pulling Hiro down from the tree, Haru say his goodbyes and they took different paths.

Tadashi stared at the retreating form of Haru and finally made up his mind.

"Hey, wait!" Tadashi called and ran up to him, when he was standing in front of him he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him and Haru took it confused. "It's my phone number." He told him, scratching his neck nervously. "Maybe we could- I don't know. Have some coffee sometime?"

Haru blushed and smiled. "Sure. I- I have to get home right now. I'm glad that you found him."

"Yes, thanks again."

"It was no problem at all."

* * *

"I saw you, y'know? Being all blushy-blushy." Hiro said grinning.

Tadashi glared at him. "You did it on purpose, didn't you? The sneaking out."

"Maybe… did you invite him?"

Tadashi stayed silent and blushed slightly; his phone ringed receiving a message, he picked it up and read the message, blushing deeply.

'It was nice to see you again.' -Haru

"That was him?" Hiro asked, reaching to see.

"Your face is red! Did you?"

* * *

"Who was that guy at the park?" Luna asked the next day at school.

"Uhh, someone I met the other day at the mall." Haru replied distractedly.

Luna hummed. "Really?"

"His brother got lost and I helped him that's all." He quickly replied.

"I'm sure." She said nonchalantly. "You two look good together."

Haru just stared at her, surprised, face red. "I just meet him."

"But you want to know him better." She remarked.

He was about to protest when his phone beeped, he reached for it and flipped it open.

'Coffee at 3 sounds good?' -Tadashi

He stared at the screen for a few seconds, a slight smile on his face. Luna gazed curiously over his shoulder

"Yeah, nothing at all." She smirked. "I'm sure."

Haru looked down, face beet red.


	3. Lucky Cat Café

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry it's been so long :( I didn't know how to get this story going.

"So where is your date?" Luna asked as she was picking her things to place them in her messenger bag.

"In the Lucky Cat Café and I don't know if I would call it a date." He replied, stating the last part in a quiet voice.

"You are going out. With a boy. Alone. I think that counts as a date." She remarked.

Haru huffed and looked away so she wouldn't see his blushing face.

"Anyways, I heard about the café, it's very popular in school, especially with the girls. I heard some girls gushing the other day in the bathroom. I was curious and wanted to go myself but I never had the chance to go." She paused for a few seconds before looking at him. "I'm coming." She stated, completely serious.

"What?! Luna!"

"What is the big deal? I want to go and I will." She insisted, placing her bag securely on her shoulder.

"I don't need a chaperone." He grumbled.

"And I won't be one." She reassured, pausing to think in the correct words. "I will just... make sure that he is a nice guy. Proper and all that." She said, waving her hand dismissively.

"That's what a chaperone does." Haru stated.

"Oh," She mumbled and then shrugged, "then yes, I will be your chaperone."

Haru sighed deeply.

"Don't worry, I will give you space." She reassured.

Haru just stared at her.

"You wouldn't even know that I'm here."

* * *

After saying their goodbye's they went on their way.

Heading home, he couldn't help but hope that Luna won't do anything strange. He loved her of course, her and her -as she used to said- wonderfulness. But she could be too much in a first meeting.

After taking a quick shower and changing his clothes he sent her a text asking if he should wait for her. Not receiving an answer after the ten minutes mark, he started worrying. Thinking that maybe she had changed her mind, he was about to call her when he received a text from her. Reading it he couldn't help but snort.

_lol I'm already here xD -Luna_

Taking a deep breath, he headed to the door making sure that he had his apartment keys.

Luckily Luna would behave.

* * *

"...what?" He mumbled as he glanced at the giant Lucky Cat on the roof. "So... that's why is it called Lucky Cat?" He tilted his head a little. "It's cute though."

"Glad you like it." A woman's voice sounded next to him.

He jumped, startled, and turned around to face her. "Uh, I was just-" He stuttered and noticed the apron she was wearing. "You work here?" He asked curiously.

"Well, yes, I'm the owner." She said, placing a hand on her hip.

"T-the owner?! Oh my God! I didn't mean to disrespect you in any way! I'm actually really impressed by it!" _'Why everything I say sounds wrong!'_ He wanted to hit his head against a wall. Repeatedly. "I meant it in a nice way! I swear I-!"

He looked as if he would to cry at any moment.

"Oh my, it's alright. Everything is alright. No harm done." She reassured him.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled. "I never came here before."

"Why don't you come in? We have an empty table."

* * *

"What was that commotion about?"

"Oh, just a boy, poor thing, he was too shaken."

Tadashi stopped what he was doing and glanced at her. "Why?" He asked worriedly.

"Dunno... maybe because I scared him?" She added quietly.

"You did what?"

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! I didn't mean to scare him! He was out there looking at the cat -the giant one, mind you- and talking to himself, I just wanted to see if he needed something."

He stared at her. "And?"

"And I think he noticed the apron because he asked me if I worked here. I told him I was the owner and I think he thought he offended me somehow and he started to apologize! He was so cute! He kept apologizing over and over!" She gushed excitedly.

"Cass, please control yourself. Remember what we just talked about."

"Yeah, yeah," She mumbled waving her hand dismissively. "I'll behave, don't worry."

Tadashi snorted. _'Yeah, right.'_

* * *

He took a seat on an empty table and took a deep breath to relax and try to forget his embarrassment, glancing around the café, he didn't saw Luna around and he thought that maybe she had left. The light entering from the big windows against the light green walls was soothing.

He was so distracted looking outside the windows that he didn't see the owner approaching.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Startled, he turned around facing her. "Um, I'm really sorry about what happened." He started.

"No worries. Would you like something?" She asked smiling.

"Just chamomile tea, I'm too nervous." He said, glancing at his hands. He was shaking with anticipation.

She nodded and then asked. "Waiting for someone?"

_'Was he so obvious?'_ Haru blushed and nodded quietly.

She just smiled knowingly. "Be right back."

A few tables to the left, Luna was in incognito mode, brown tinted glasses, her blonde, almost white hair covered with a beanie, staring at him over the menu.

"Excuse me, are you going to order?"

Luna looked up surprised and saw Cass staring at her curiously. "Oh, um, yes I will have the…" She quickly looked over the menu, pausing to look back to where Haru was. "a Latte and a chocolate cake, please."

Cass, noticing the looks she was giving Haru, asked. "You aren't there just for the coffee, isn't it?"

"Um, no." She replied. "You see, I'm here for a friend. It's his first time dating."

She quickly connected the dots. "Oh! Is it that boy over there?" She said pointing to Haru.

"Yes. Just making sure he is alright."

Cass nodded. "Alright, I will bring your order."

* * *

"Your chamomile, sir… Haru?"

"Eh? T-Tadashi?" He jumped from his seat. "When-? You work here?" He asked noticing the apron.

"Uh, yeah, I-" He stammered and almost tipped the tea cup but he quickly left it on the table.

"Why didn't you tell me? I-I don't want to make you any trouble." He said quickly.

"I was free today but the café kept bustling with customers." He mumbled, scratching his neck.

"I would understand if you want to cancel." Haru smiled reassuringly.

"Here." Cass spoke as she placed the coffee and the cake on the table.

"Thanks." Luna said distractedly. "I still can't decide which one is more awkward."

They both looked as Tadashi almost tipped his cup.

"Tadashi, definitely." Cass stated.

"You think?" Luna glanced at her and then back to Haru as he stammered and flushed. "I don't know."

"I'm sure. I'm his Aunt." She said confidently. "Just look."

"I told you he was the cutest thing!" She said as soon as she was close to them.

"Cass…" Tadashi warned.

Haru just glanced at them. "Uh? What-?"

"Just look at his confused face! Adorable!" She squealed.

"Cass!" Tadashi hissed, embarrassed at his aunt's antics.

"I don't understand." Haru said blinking confusedly.

"She is my aunt."

That piece of information made him pause. "...your aunt?" He trailed off. "Oh God," He mumbled. "I-I hope I'm not bothering, ma'am." He quickly said.

"Oh, he's so well mannered!" She gushed and slapped Tadashi's arm. "Tadashi, you better be a gentleman." She ordered and left them alone.

* * *

"It mustn't have been easy… to lose someone, especially that young." He dropped his gaze towards his now empty mug.

"It wasn't. He wasn't the same."

"But what about you?" Haru glanced at him worriedly. "You care so much for him, and it's wonderful. But what about you?"

Tadashi blinked shocked at the question. Everyone was always worried about Hiro.

"I... I am alright, I guess." He sighed, scratching his neck nervously. "I'm holding on. For everyone's sake."

"You know you don't always need to be the strong one, right?" He said looking at him. "You are human. You can make your own mistakes, you just have to learn from them."

Tadashi nodded quietly.

"And I am saying that by experience." Haru grinned trying to lighten the mood.

"You have each other." "There is nothing more important than that."

"Yeah," Tadashi smiled and cleared his throat. "And you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child."

"I assumed that you had siblings because of how you treated Hiro."

Haru just smiled. "No, I always wanted a big family. Brothers and sisters. But my parents died when I was little."

"I'm sorry."

Haru just smiled and shook his head. "Why don't we talk about something else?"

* * *

Haru laughed.

"I'm serious! He just looked at me with those big puppy eyes and _I_ had to jump over the fence to retrieve it!" Tadashi energetically exclaimed. "I swear he can't live without it."

"It's precious to him, it's understandable."

"Mom made it for him." He spoke, his gaze far away. "He had it since he was a baby."

Cass watched them from afar with a sad smile. It still hurt but they were holding on. She would do everything she could to keep them happy and safe; she promised herself.

And looking at them, it was as if she was looking at her sister and her husband when they met for the first time.

She was confident that this encounter would only bring them happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:*phew* Finally finished the chapter ^^' What do you think? Like it? Hate it? ...Love it? *hopeful eyes*
> 
> I would love to read your comments.
> 
> If someone has ideas or prompts you can send me a PM or leave a review :) Make them concise and I'll try to write them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please read and review. I accept comments and critics.


End file.
